1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device for motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional airbag device for motor vehicle, it has been known as the related art that there is provided the one that is made of: an airbag for front passenger seat, which is arranged so as to be able to protect a behavior to a front side of an occupant who sits down on the front passenger seat of an instrument panel; and a center side airbag, which is arranged so as to be able to protect a behavior to a transverse center side, in other words, in an oblique direction of an occupant who sits down on the front passenger seat similarly, and to protect a behavior to a center of an occupant who sits down on a transverse center side seat (indicating a seat existing between a driver seat and the front passenger seat) (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-280845). Between the center side airbag and the airbag for front passenger seat of the airbag device, a partitioning portion is provided to partition these airbags. An inflator having been provided on the instrument panel is connected to the center side airbag, and in the partitioning portion, a communication hole adapted to cause the airbag for front passenger seat and the center side airbag to communicate with each other is opened, and in a side part of the airbag for front passenger seat, an exhaust hole adapted to communicate with the outside is opened.
However, the related art is directed to a structure in which the center side airbag is inflated by gas that is ejected from the inflator and subsequently the airbag for front passenger seat starts its inflation via the communication hole; and therefore, owing to a characterizing feature that the flow of the gas has linearity, it becomes difficult for the gas to efficiently flow into the airbag for front passenger seat, and the inflation and expansion speed of the airbag for front passenger seat is prone to become slow.